List of Washington Capitals records
This is a list of franchise records for the Washington Capitals of the National Hockey League. Goals leads the team in goals scored in a season.]] *Most goals in a season: Alexander Ovechkin, 65 (2007–08) *Most goals in a season, rookie: Alexander Ovechkin, 52 (2005–06) *Most goals in a season, defensemen: Kevin Hatcher, 34 (1992–93) *Most goals in a career: Peter Bondra, 472 *Most goals in a career, defensemen: Kevin Hatcher, 149 *Most powerplay goals in a season: Alexander Ovechkin, 22 (2007–08) & Peter Bondra, 22 (2000–01) *Most powerplay goals in a season, rookie: Alexander Ovechkin, 21 (2005–06) *Most powerplay goals in a season, defensemen: Mike Green, 18 (2008–09) *Most powerplay goals in a career: Peter Bondra, 137 *Most powerplay goals in a career, defensemen: Sergei Gonchar, 53''' *Most shorthanded goals in a season: Peter Bondra, 6''' (1994–95) & Mike Gartner, '''6 (1986–87) *Most shorthanded goals in a career: Peter Bondra, 32 *Most game winning goals in a season: Peter Bondra, 13 (1997–98) *Most game winning goals in a career: Peter Bondra, 73 Assists *Most assists in a season: Dennis Maruk, 76 (1981–82) *Most assists in a season, rookie: Nicklas Backstrom, 55 (2007–08) *Most assists in a season, defenseman: Scott Stevens, 61 (1988–89) *Most assists in a career: Michal Pivonka, 418 *Most assists in a career, defenseman: Calle Johansson, 361 Points *Most points in a season: Dennis Maruk, 136 (1981–82) *Most points in a season, rookie: Alexander Ovechkin, 106 (2005–06) *Most points in a season, defenseman: Larry Murphy, 81 (1986–87) *Most points in a career: Peter Bondra, 825 *Most points in a career, defensemen: Calle Johansson, 474 Goaltending *Most games played in a season: Olaf Kölzig, 73 (1999-00) *Most games played in a career: Olaf Kölzig, 711 *Most wins in a season: Olaf Kölzig, 41 (1999-00) *Most wins in a career: Olaf Kölzig, 301 *Most shutouts in a season: Jim Carey, 6''' (1995–96) *Most shutouts in a career: Olaf Kölzig, '''35 *Most losses in a season: Ron Low, 36 (1974–75) *Most losses in a career: Olaf Kölzig, 293 *Most ties in a season: Olaf Kölzig, 11 (1999-00) *Most ties in a career: Olaf Kölzig, 63 *Most overtime losses in a season: Olaf Kölzig, 11 (2005–06) *Most overtime losses in a career: Olaf Kölzig, 38 *Highest save % in a season, minimum 20 games: Olaf Kölzig, .920 (1997–98) *Highest save % in a career, minimum 82 games: Olaf Kölzig, .906 *Lowest goals against average in a season, minimum 20 games: Jim Carey, 2.13 (1994–95) *Lowest goals against average in a career, minimum 82 games: Jim Carey, 2.37 *Most saves in a season: Olaf Kölzig, 1,794 (1999-00) *Most saves in a career: Olaf Kölzig: 18,013 *Most shots against in a season: Olaf Kölzig, 1,987 (2005–06) *Most shots against in a career: Olaf Kölzig, 19,873 *Most minutes played in a season: Olaf Kölzig,4,370:50 *Most minutes played in a career: Olaf Kölzig, 41,259:36 Miscellaneous individual stats *Most career games played: Calle Johansson, 983 *Most seasons in a career: Olaf Kolzig, 16 *Most penalty minutes in a season: Alan May, 339 (1989–90) *Most penalty minutes in a career: Dale Hunter, 2003 *Most shots in a season: Alexander Ovechkin, 528 (2008–09) *Most shots in a career: Peter Bondra, 3,290 *Highest plus minus in a season: Jeff Schultz, +50 (2009-10) *Highest plus minus in a career: Rod Langway, +117 *Lowest plus minus in a season: Bill Mikkelson, '-82' (1974-75) (NHL record) *Lowest plus minus in a career: Rick Green: '-137' Team records (* = The 1994-95 season is excluded from this record, due to the fact the lockout shortened the season to 48 games) *Most points in a season: 121 (2009–10) *Fewest points in a season: 21 (1974–75) *Most wins in a season: 54 (2009-10) *Fewest wins in a season: 8''' (1974–75) *Highest winning percentage in a season: '''.659 (2009-2010) *Lowest winning percentage in a season: .131 (1974–75) *Most regulation losses in a season: 67 (1974–75) *Fewest regulation losses in a season: 15 (2009-10) *Most ties in a season: 18 (1980–81) *Most overtime losses in a season: 14 (2006–07) *Most goals scored in a season: 330 (1991–92) *Fewest goals scored in a season: 181 (1974–75)* *Most goals per game scored in a season: 4.125 (1991–92) *Fewest goals allowed in a season: 194 (1999-00)* *Most goals allowed in a season: 446 (1974–75) *Most penalty minutes in a season: 2204 (1989–90) *Fewest penalty minutes in a season: 994'' (1999-00) *Most consecutive wins: '''14 (2009–2010) NHL records *Most goals by a left winger in a season: Alexander Ovechkin, 65 (2007–08) *Most consecutive games by a defensemen with a goal: Mike Green, 8''' (2008–09) *Lowest plus minus in a season: Bill Mikkelson, '''-82 (1974–75) *Fewest wins by a team in a season, minimum 70 games played, 8''' (1974–75) *Lowest winning percentage by a team in a season, minimum 70 games played, '''.131 (1974–75) References *Records at Rauzulus Street Records Washington Capitals